darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Culture
=Cultures= Like choosing your character's Race, choosing their Culture also has certain advantages that come with being a native. Any advantages listed for SubCultures are only for characters from those particular SubCultures. Other characters may buy into the same Guilds or Martial Schools, or may purchase the same advantages, however they must do so at full price. Any native of the main culture may take the Cultural Advantages, however, choosing a SubCulture gives you an alternative choice. If you are playing a member of a SubCulture, you must choose to take either the SubCultural Advantages or the main Cultural Advantages, you may not mix and match or take both sets of Advantages. You need not purchase these advantages at Character Creation, they may be purchased later with EXP if you wish. Please also be aware, you may choose a discounted buy-in to one Guild listed for your culture, not to both. Since all Guild buy-in costs are the same, the Reduced cost discount will automatically apply to whichever Guild membership you purchase first of those on the appropriate list. The Guild Halls keep track of their members' activities, including your memberships in other rival Guilds. They merely give you a break on your membership "fees" the first time, in order to entice you into joining them. Once they have their hooks in you, it is much more difficult to sway their generosity beyond regular membership perks. Each nation houses two Guild Halls, which are available to their citizens at a discounted cost. The Guilds support their nations as much as the nations support them, so it is beneficial for all to encourage citizens to stay local rather than travel abroad to join a rival Guild. Amari'z Capital City: Old Winthrop Relative World Location: Isle of Whil, Western Othonia Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Tinkers or Landworkers Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to Gunslinger martial school Subculture: Na’vari’z Subcultural Advantage: 1/2 cost to purchase Commune with Animals advantage, half cost buy-in to Plainstalker martial school Ejheria Capital City: Nephyrapta Relative World Location: Southern Othonia Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Physicians or Scholars Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to the Way of the Spirit martial school Maerisius Capital City: New Theopolis Relative World Location: Eastern Othonia Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Patricians or Explorers Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to the Ocean's Fury Martial School Subculture: Pyralis (Western Maerisius) Subcultural Advantage: gain Inhuman Courage advantage for free, half cost buy-in to the Pyrallian Warrior martial school Rhukichii Capital City: el Cielo del Ysari Relative World Location: nomadic Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Athletes or Thieves Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to Blade Dancer martial school Tecuanitzl Capital City: Ichtaca Relative World Location: Isla Tecuani, Northeastern Othonia Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Artisans or Homecrafters Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to the Junglewalker martial school Subculture: Itzcali Subcultural Advantage: Subcultural Advantage: Half cost to purchase Resilient advantage, Half cost buy-in to the Path of the Unseen Warrior martial school Vikaa'ra Capital City: Lochnaa'r Relative World Location: Northern Othonia Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Jewelcrafters or Warcrafters Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to the Northmen martial school Sheng Tai The Empire of the Divine Sun Capitol City: Shiyong Jiu (pro She-yawn You) – the City of Lasting Peace (Chuukan Region) Relative World Location: Southwest Othonia, beyond the Periphery Currently referred to as “The Lost Continent” Current Rulers: The Serene Empress Youso Kachiko (Eldest Daughter of the Former Emperor, Twin to Youso Takeda) Cultural Advantage: Start with 5 Mana total instead of 1 (You still cannot learn Circle 1 at your first event) Half cost buy-in to the Dragon Style or Phoenix Style Martial School. Note: Dragon Style is NOT available at Character Creation.